The present invention relates generally to user interfaces. More particularly the present invention is directed to a portable keyboard apparatus.
Handheld electronic devices, such as cellular radiotelephones are generally small and lightweight, making them portable and easy to carry. In addition, the current trend in portable communication devices is to provide more communication features. As a result of this trend, device operation has become more complex, adding features such as internet browsing, data handling, text messaging, video streaming and personal information management (PIM), and the like, in addition to typical voice communication operation. As a consequence these devices either increase in complexity of operation or must increased in device size to accommodate the needed user interface capability, both of which are contrary to the desire to reduce device size, weight and ease of use.
One solution currently being adapted is to add multiple functions to a single button say on the keypad of a cellular radiotelephone or a keystroke sequence inherent to the device. Each device mode type however requires a unique user interface that compliments the functionality of the different mode types and therefore requires that many functions be added to a limited number of buttons. This is tedious, unfamiliar and time-consuming, which often leads to operator confusion and increased complexity of device operation, inhibiting use.
Another solution is to exchange data between the portable device and a personal computing system by means of wire cables, infrared or RF transmitters and receivers, etc. However, such personal computing equipment is usually expensive, and may not be always available, convenient or portable.
Still another solution adapted to increase the user interface capability is the addition of external devices for data entry such as portable keyboards. Of course, a standard keyboard can be used in this way and has the benefit of its inherent familiarity, but the size of a standard keyboard cannot be considered as easily portable. Some other keyboard solutions use a standard keyboard configuration that folds. This type of device substantially increases the weight of the overall portable device making them less attractive to the user, thereby inhibiting use. Other keyboards have been configured on a flexible substrate. This type of device can only be rolled into a cylinder, which is cumbersome, or stored flat, which has no advantage over a standard keyboard as it is then full-sized. Still other keyboards use a scaled down version of a standard keyboard: using tiny keys, which are prone to input error and are cumbersome to use.
Accordingly, an apparatus is needed to allow easy data entry for a portable communication device while maintaining user familiarity. It would also be of benefit to provide a lightweight and portable solution while maintaining a low cost.